Pirate Girl
by Kali Swifteye
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has one family member alive, and only she knows the secret location of the family treasure. A fateful encounter with a young soldier tests everything Tess Sparrow believes in, and in the end will she sacrifice the ultimate for him?
1. Tess Sparrow

AN: hope you like!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (that would be so cool, but I don't)  
  
Will Turner leaned over the rail on the pier, breathing in the sharp smell of the salty seawater, feeling the wet breeze on his face. It was a fairly quiet day; no cargo ships had docked yet. The cry of seagulls filled the air, and the sounds of horses pulling carriages and the busy market floated over from behind him. All of the sudden, a sharp yell came from the dock. A group of soldiers cornered a person with long, unruly brown hair with six long braids decorating it. On the ends of each braid was a bead and a tarnished silver bell. He wore a dirty cream tunic and ragged leather vest, and tattered black trousers. "Well this is a rude welcome, considerin' all I wants," he said in a soothing, understanding tone, "is to talk to a Whale- no, no, Wall- no, that ain't it either." the soldiers looked dumbfounded as the man sat on a crate and thought. Jumping up and snapping his fingers, he cried out. "Ah, Will! Yeah, that's it. Will Turner. Sent here on important buisiness, y'know," he said with a wink. The soldiers started in once more. The pirate sighed and looked up. Seeing Will he grinned widely. "Oh, I suspect that's him!" Waving to the soldiers, he winked once more. "I'm sure I'll see more of you blokes later, although it's a certain unfortunality to all of us." A large soldier infront of her stopped, dumbfound. He shook and scratched his head.  
"I never knew that was a word." The pirate grinned and, with a running start, bowled the soldier over.  
"It's not, really. Tata, chaps!" Hooting, he grabbed a rope, kicked over the support, and flew upward. Unfortunately for the soldiers, a crate of lobsters that was being held up came crashing down on their heads. While the pirate landed next to Will, the soldiers yelped and howled in pain. He laughed loudly. "Ha! Better keep yer distance from a Sparrow next time, laddies!" Turning to Will, the pirate stuck out a hand, grinning. "So, I suspect yer Will Turner, am I right?" Will gasped in amazement. The pirate, whom he had thought was Jack, was not only someone else, but a woman! Not even a woman; she was about eighteen, he guessed. She had a great likeness of Captain Sparrow; she had both his cocky, carefree attitude and his deep brown eyes and ratty hair. She frowned. " Hello! I'm standing right infront of you, y'know. It would be mighty decent of you to at least nod in a greetin'!" He shook his head.  
"Oh, sorry." Reaching out, he shook her hand.  
She nodded. "Yeah, that's better. M'name's Tess, Tess Sparrow. M'uncle, Cap'n Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, said if he got into any bad bit o' trouble, I was to come to Port Regal- or was it Royal?" she said outloud. "Anyways, I was to come here an' get help from a Will Turner- that bein' yerself- cause, 'You is a good righteous soul, an' I got you outa that mess a year ago so you better get down here to help and old friend'," she quoted, her face solomn and eyes dancing. Will tried to stop grinning.  
"So what kind of trouble are we talking about? Boat hijacked? Crew drunk?"  
She grinned. "Nope. This ain't no game if Uncle Jack done sent me out, you can be assured. Y'see, I'm wanted in more countries than you can count on your fingers, an' since I'm all the family Jack's got- other than his crew- he ain't giving me up so easily." Will snorted and ran a hand through long, brown locks of hair. "I didn't know he was so attached to family."  
The pirate girl winked broadly. " 'Course he's not! I just know about a certain somethin' that Jack's had on his mind for ages, and there's no way he can force it out of me. So, by keepin' an eye on me, he sees I'm not givin' it away to some other pirate who wants it."  
He looked closer at Tess. "What is it?"  
She began to speak, but a group of British soldiers began to come around the corner. She ducked behind Will and whispered, "Let's talk at another location, shall we?" Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into the shadows of an alley.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were sitting down in their small living room, while Tess inspected the swords on the walls and talked. "So, Uncle Jack decides to go over to Capt'n Pete Toggs and starts bragging about the treasure, saying he's the one who knows where it was, only he didn't want all the other following and taking his loot. Of course, that didn't settle well with Toggs, so he took Uncle and the crew and threatened to tell the redcoats if he didn't give him the treasure, and since he didn't know where it was, my stupid relative has now gotten the entire crew in jail."  
Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "So let me guess; Captain Sparrow now wants us to come rescue him, am I right?"  
Tess took one sword, flipped it into the air, then caught it by the hilt and spun around to face Elizabeth in a salute. "That is correct, Madam," she said with a grin. "But of course, Uncle has gotten himself in the jails of jails; it's some giant castle off the coast of western England."  
"It's probably Lord Hart's castle. You know how much he hates pirates. Well, I do owe Jack a favor. I guess I can try to get them out."  
"I'm coming," interrupted Elizabeth.  
"An' ye can't forget me," added Tess.  
Will sighed. "Alright, but we're going to have to do something about how you act and look though, Tess. You'll have to act proper."  
"Right!" Tess agreed energetically while Elizabeth searched for something in the drawers of an old chest.  
"Dress proper."  
"Yeah!" Elizabeth pulled something out of the drawer.  
"Look proper."  
"Yeah!" Then she saw what Elizabeth was holding. A pair of silver scissors. She backed away, but Will grabbed her and held her still. "No, no, wait a minute there, Miss Turner, what are you going to do with those things? Hey, leave the braids alone! No! Stop it! I can be proper with long hair! Get- away-"  
  
Two hours later.  
"Tess, we're leaving!" Will called into the room.  
"I'm not coming out!" came her muffled voice. "I look like a- a- a-"  
"You look proper?"  
"Yeah! I'm in disgrace!"  
Will sighed. "Listen, do you want to get your uncle or not?"  
A soft sigh was heard, then the door opened. Will was shocked by the difference. The unruly pirate girl looked like a quiet, obedient young woman. Her hair, that was now about four inches shorter, coming only a little past her shoulders, was curled, smoothed and pinned back, showing her clear complexion and enchanting eyes. Her dress was a light red, brown, and white pattern, and fit her perfectly. Around her neck was a golden key, and instead of large golden hoops, there were golden teardrops falling delicately from her earlobes. She rolled her eyes and the spell was broken. She was still her cocky, sarcastic self. "Can we please go now? I am thoroughly disgraced as it is." He smiled, and led to to the carriage where Elizabeth was already sitting. They set off to the castle, Tess still complaining. "These shoes hurt. How can you wear dresses every day? Ugh, I think I'm going to die before we get to the castle, you have to take how long in the morning to do your hair? I spend about a minute with mine."  
"We could tell."  
"Hey! You better watch it, or else I'll tell Uncle on you! How long until we get there, my bottom hurts..."  
  
AN: Okay, I hope y'all liked it. If you didn't, oh well, not everyone cares. 


	2. Set Free

DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat, do NOT own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters. I own Ryan, Tess, Hart, Collard, and the black haired, gray- eyed soldier (he will be more important later).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here." Elizabeth smoothed her gray-blue-and-white patterned dress, and made sure her hair was in place. "Remember Tess, you're Teresa Turner, Will's younger sister. And tie this around your wrist." She handed the pirate girl a blue ribbon. "It will hide your brand." Tess winked and wrapped it around her 'P' band, which marked her as a pirate. She tied it with a knot and let the ends wave in the breeze.  
"I know. I've already got a story all worked up in me head." The carriage came to a stop. The carriage door opened, and a man in uniform bowed to them. "My Lord, Ladies. Welcome to Lord Hart's castle." They stepped out, and a grand castle came into view. Its windows were full of light, and laughter and music floated out of the small windows. Will offered his arm to Elizabeth and Tess; Elizabeth taking the one on the right, Tess on the left. Hearing the carriage leave behind him, Will took a deep breath, put on a confident smile, and the strolled into the great hall with all its splendor. A man wearing a large, white, powdered wig came out to greet them.  
"Master William, what a pleasant surprise!"  
Will greeted him with a smile. "My Lord Hart," he said with a bow and a smile. "I hope you do not mind that we dropped by. You see, my younger sister, Teresa, is visiting from our childhood home in London." Teresa smiled softly and looked down like a proper young lady. "And my wife, Elizabeth," she smiled and curtsied, "Said that while she was here, she just must see the grandest castle of England."  
Lord Hart harrumphed, flattered and pleased. "Well, she does have a right to. Might I ask you, Miss, If you like to dance?" For a moment Will thought she would leave, for on the carriage ride she had also exclaimed her hatred of dancing.  
Looking up, she smiled shyly. "Why, my Lord, I can dance, but I am not all that good. Perhaps you or some of your fine captains would not mind giving a girl like me some tips?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and the lord harrumphed again, blushing slightly.  
"I must stay here to greet my guests, but I hope you will all have a wonderful time. Now if you will excuse me." He left them to walk over to a dignified couple.  
Will grinned. "Tess- I mean, Teresa- that was great!"  
Tess looked to the ground, blushing. "Why, brother, thank you." Together all three of them walked into the main hall. Tess was unaware of a young soldier watching her from a squad with startling green eyes. He had golden hair that waved at the ends, and his jaw was strong and determined. Excusing himself, he followed them into the hall quietly.  
  
"Okay, here's a map of the castle." Elizabeth and Tess spread it out between them as Elizabeth pointed out certain spots. "The best way to get to the prison is to go underneath the bridge and then follow a river that flows underneath the castle. It should be right there," she tapped her finger on the spot. "Get down there, then follow the river out. Tell them to meet us at our house in the harbor. Come back here, and we'll stay awhile longer so there'll be no suspicion." Tess winked.  
"Okay. But we better stay out here and dance for a while, too." Nodding, Elizabeth and Tess walked out of the ladies' bathroom, smiling and curtsying to any nobles that came their way.  
A tall man with brown eyes and wearing the customary white soldier's wig and officer's uniform walked over to Tess. He bowed and kissed her hand, smiling. "Miss. My name is Lieutenant Luke Collard. Would you care to dance?"  
Tess smiled and turned her head to one side shyly, while still looking at him from the corner of her eye flirtatiously. "My name is Teresa Turner. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant. And yes, I would." The officer led her to the dance floor. After a while, she spoke again. "So, Lieutenant, where do you hail from in England?"  
"I grew up in Liverpool with my grandparents."  
"If I may be so bold, sir what happened to your parents?"  
He sighed. "They died in a shipwreck when I was very young."  
Tess looked at him. "My parents also died when I was young, but it wasn't a shipwreck." She bowed her head and became quiet long enough to draw in his curiosity.  
"How did they die, Miss Turner?"  
She took a deep breath. "They were killed by pirates." She knew she wasn't lying; both of Will's parents were killed by pirates, and her parents were killed by their enemy pirates. He nodded sympathetically.  
"I'm very sorry, Miss."  
Tess pretended to stifle a sob, and she pressed her hand to her mouth. He handed her his handkerchief, and she dabbed at the corners of her eyes, wiping away imaginary tears. "Thank you, Lieutenant," she whispered as she looked up at him with her enchanting brown eyes.  
"Please, call me Luke, Miss Turner."  
"Alright.Luke." She gave him a shy smile, but on the inside she was grinning like a maniac. 'If all of the officers are as easy to hook as this one, I'm gonna have fun tonight.' Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the green-eyed soldier watching her. She turned around. 'He knows I'm up to something,' she thought, and smiled charmingly at Lieutenant Collard. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Luke. I hope someday we will meet again." She walked over to the refreshments table and waited for another officer to ask her to dance.  
By midnight the whole crowd was talking about the charming young woman from London. When she was asked why she wore a ribbon around her wrist, she looked downward again and mustered up some tears. "When the pirates killed my parents, they tried to kill me too by beating me, then slitting one of my wrists. I'm ashamed of the scar. I might have been able to save them." She choked back a sob and wiped her eyes on the handkerchief Lieutenant Collard had given her. The woman pitied her, and admired the strength such a young woman could have, and the men were captivated by her charm and enchantment. Outside, the soldiers were talking about her. One, a black haired, gray eyed man about twenty-seven poked the blond man in the arm, grinning.  
"Ryan, don't tell me that girl's got you hooked too?"  
Ryan spoke to him without removing his gaze. "There's something- familiar about that girl. She reminds me of someone, but I can't tell who." He thought, racking his brain. 'C'mon, c'mon, who is it?' Long brown hair, relaxed brown eyes, a quirky attitude when she was away from the crowd, and he had a suspicion she was planning something. It was as if he was the only person in the crowd who saw through her charming act. He looked around and realized she had disappeared. After searching for her in the crowd, to no avail, he realized who she was like; the pirate captain they chained three days ago! He ran over to his lieutenant, who happened to be Lieutenant Collard, and saluted. "Sir, if I may talk to you please! It's urgent." The captain motioned for him to continue, which he did. "Sir, I believe that Miss Turner is planning to release the pirates."  
The lieutenant shocked Ryan by roaring out loud in laughter. After a while he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Private, she would do no such thing. Miss Turner is a charming young lady that has had a hard life because of pirates. Now be off with you! I have business to discuss with Master Turner." Ryan looked up and and noticed Will Turner standing there, frowning.  
"I can assure you my sister would do no such thing, sir." 'She did such a good job,' Will thought happily. 'She even has Collard hooked!' Ryan turned away and hurried down to the dungeons.  
  
"See where your stupidity always gets us, Jack?" Anna Marie snarled, leaning on the wall. "First in Balbosa's ship, now here. You're nothing but bad luck." The rest of the crew were either lying down or sitting, all sulking except for Jack, who was standing in front of the bars.  
He pointed at her, and then wavered off. "Don't you worry, luv, Captain Sparrow will get all of us out."  
"No, it'll be up to Captain Sparrow's niece to save all of you because of the Captain's drunkenness." Tess swaggered up to them, grinning. "Now what have we here? Uncle Jack, good to see ye again." At seeing Tess Sparrow's new look, the entire crew began to laugh. Even Mr. Cotton's parrot began to squawk.  
Gibbs guffawed. "Miss, where's yer gun? And yer sword? What a mighty pirate, without a weapon and wearing a dress!"  
She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "D'ye wants out or not? I've already convinced everyone in the main hall I'm an angel who despises pirates. I can just leave you here to hang, or you could quit laughing an' let me get you outa there." Her eyes danced. "And to answer your question, Gibbs, my daggers are here." She lifted her dress up to her thighs and showed them her daggers, placed in her garter.  
"Very interesting." Tess dropped her dress and spun around to face the blond haired, green-eyed soldier who had watched her throughout the ball. "Helping pirates. You aren't really Will Turner's sister, are you? And pirates didn't kill your parents. Your whole story is a lie."  
She shrugged her shoulders and winked, backing up. "Actually, laddie, my parents were killed by pirates, but the rest is pretty much true. How 'bout you don't tell, and I don't kill you, savvy?"  
He snorted and crossed his arms. "Not on your life. I'm not going any- " he slumped to the ground. Behind him was Jack, a crowbar in his hand. He flashed his niece a grin.  
"So, since I helped you, do I get to know the secret?"  
She grinned and shook her head slowly, as if talking to a small child. "No! But you can get this big lug to the iBlack Pearl/i along with yourselves. I gotta get back up there. Oh, meet me at Will's place tomorrow." Winking once more, she climbed out of the dungeon and back to the ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: SO? TELL ME!! Did you laugh? cry? or just sit there, thinking this is such a dumb story? I want to hear how you felt! (Unless, of course, you just sat there and thought this was a dumb story. If it's so dumb, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!?!?!?!) Anyway..please review!! 


	3. Introducements

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, other than Tess and Ryan. If anyone 'borrows' my characters without my permission, they shall die a horrible, mutilating, burning death. 0 =)  
  
Author(ess)'s Note: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but I've went on vacation. No computer.no chocolate.no TV...God help me...  
  
Ryan rubbed his head, moaning. At first he thought he was back in the soldier barracks, and someone was moving his bed back and forth. "Quit it," he complained loudly as he tossed. Somewhere in the darkness of his sleep, someone chuckled.  
"Easy there, soldier. You've got some lump on yer head, and you falling on the floor won't help it any." He recognized that feminine voice, and his eyes fluttered open. Sitting on the side of his bed was a young woman wearing a cream tunic and leather pants, with braids and beads decorating her brown hair. Those eyes looked familiar, he had seen those enchanting eyes before.yes, it was Miss Turner caring for his head after the pirates escaped, his captain would surely be angry at him for letting them escape.but wait, something wasn't right..Miss Turner, daggers, his head spun as he tried to remember. Then he had it. He sat up and cried out, "Pirate! You're a pirate!" his head began to pound as soon as he sat up, and he struggled to keep his position.  
Tess chuckled again and pushed him down. "Yeah, I'm a pirate, and if you sit up again you'll get sick, trust me."  
"Why should I listen to you, dirty tramp?" He snarled. "Where am I? And the rest of your filthy group?"  
She clucked her tongue. "Now, now, that's not very polite behavior to the girl who saved your life, now is it? And if the crew heard you call them filthy you would get whipped, no matter how sick you are." Right at that moment a man with a parrot on his left shoulder walked into the room, carrying a plate with food on it and a bottle of rum. She grinned and took them. "Thanks, Mr.Cotton. Would ye mind getting one more plate of food? Just bread and a slice of meat, please." He nodded and walked out of the room. Ryan looked at her curiously. 'Why is she being so nice to me?' He wondered. She turned back to him, and the corners of her mouth turned down. "We'll be stopping soon, but ye'r not getting off in those clothes." She pointed to the uniform. "I'll bring ye some clothes, then Uncle'll decide whether we should keep you on deck of throw you to the sharks." She leaned closer. "If I were you, I'd start out by not calling pirates filthy, and not calling me a tramp." Cotton brought back the food, and she set it on a desk by his bed and left it with the rum. She walked out, grinning. "Eat, then I'll come back down."  
  
"Why do ye have to be so thrice-blasted kind with that soldier?" Annie Marie asked Tess, working with the sails. She shrugged and bit into an apple.  
"I dunno. I just feel like being nice to him, that's all. Bread?" She offered a chunk to Annie Marie, who rested and took the bread.  
"But he's a soldier. And he's a man. You're only eighteen, and men already have their eyes on ye. Do you think he's gonna be any different?"  
Tess sighed, and for a moment she looked sad and serious. "I really don't know. But it's worth trying. If he turns out bad, we can just drop him off in France." Her voice did not sound as if she was purely interested in throwing the soldier overboard. The black woman turned to Tess and stared at her.  
"Tess, now don't ye go an' start to like this soldier boy, y'hear? They're nothin' but trouble."  
At first the girl just stared out at the blue ocean and closed her eyes. She turned her head and opened them, and winked broadly, once again her old self. "Now don't you worry about me, Annie Marie. I've met more handsome and charming men than that overgrown baby. Plus, I don't even know his name." She grinned and trotted down the deck. "I'll bring him up after he gets dressed. Warn the crew." Annie Marie shook her head, and smiled ruefully. "Alright then."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow gripped the wheel hard, thinking of his niece. After the goodbyes at Will's house, she had caught him and the crew trying to throw the soldier boy overboard. Somehow, she managed to talk the crew into taking him as a captive. "'Think of the reward, Uncle," she had said, brown eyes sparkling. But somewhere beneath the sparkle there was a plead, as if she icared/i for the soldier boy, cared for his life. Huh. The corners of his mouth turned down. He hadn't gotten angry in quite awhile, and his niece's rescue of himself and his crew had mad him a little proud, but something about her eyes made him feel mad. "She's too soft to be a pirate," he muttered to himself, checking his old, broken compass. She had all the blood; her father had been the most feared pirate in French waters; her mother was one of the only women of her time to play the devil's game and win; and, of course, the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow was her uncle. Her mother was also wanted by every male pirate in Tortouga, he recalled, the corners of his mouth turning up wickedly. His sister-in-law had kept the men on their feet, even when she was married to his brother. But they were both killed by pirates, in separate ways. First Tess's mother had gone, killed while taking over the Spanish ship iDiablo/i when she was six. Then her father had died protecting the now-fourteen-year-old Tess from a group of pirates who were being a little to friendly with his daughter. Tess had escaped the group and fled to find her only know relative: Jack. He had searched the seas with her for his boat, iThe Black Pearl/i. He finally left her with a lady friend in Tortouga and went in search alone. When he came back with his ship and his crew, Tess was beautiful, and a very tough, sarcastic tomboy of seventeen. She had gained a reputation around Tortouga as 'One helluva lady pirate', and she drank with the best of the captains. The first thing she did when she saw him was to slap him and put her hands on her hips, angrily. 'You better've gotten that ship o'yours, otherwise you just spent up your time of traveling without me.' Her gang of young pirate boys watched, wondering at what was going on. Jack rubbed his cheek and tilted his head towards her. 'Ye slap just like yer mother, and soon you'll sail on the same ship she sailed on, too.' At that Tess had jumped up and grinned. 'Hear that boyos? I'm goin' sailin'.'  
Jack grinned and pulled his knife out, inspecting it. He couldn't wait to hear what Tess' 'boyos' thought of her charge.  
  
He slowly climbed the stairs to the top of the deck. When he hesitated at the top, Tess pushed him through the door. "Now ye won't get anywhere by bein' afraid. Pirates don't respect a timid boy." Ryan bristled at that remark, and stood stronger, no longer leaning on the rail. "But don't be stuck up. They almost had you thrown overboard, and Uncle is still lookin' forward for a reason to." Ryan nodded, surly. He had not overcome his hatred of pirates to be friendly to Tess, but had earned respect for her. When he had snapped at her about why he should be thankful to her, she told him about her uncle and what he had tried to do. "And let's hope you get over yer little problem ye have with pirates before we land in Tortouga. Savvy?"  
His head shot up. "Tortouga? Isn't that just some tale of a wild city in the middle of the ocean?"  
She grinned. "If that's true, then I spent a year of my life in an imaginary place. But we're landing in about three weeks. Time enough to get you used to pirates and how they live. Now get up there!" He smirked at her, and then climbed out of the hull. Mr. Gibbs saw him first, and grinned toothily.  
"Welcome aboard the iBlack Pearl/i, soldier boy! Miss Tess told me ye needed to learn how to act like a pirate, an' I'm gonna be yer teacher. Take yer hair outa that ponytail, boy!" He barked. "Slump a little! Now come on! Ye got t' be taught how to sail."  
  
"So, Uncle, how's he doin'?" Tess asked Jack as she leaned on the rail. He glanced at Ryan. Only a week and he was working on deck and joking with the crew. He shrugged.  
"Eh, he's alright."  
"Alright?" Tess winked at her uncle. "Now, ye know you're tellin' a fib, Uncle. Once we got rid of that soldier attitude he was just like us!"  
He tilted his head and grinned. "Ah, but Tess! The true test lies straight ahead."  
Looking over, Tess smiled. Tortouga, her pirate homeland.  
  
Author's Note: I know this one was pretty short, but I'll make it up later. 


	4. The Gang

Author's Notes: Okay, I just got a new computer in my room and my stepdad decided to put in Word processor instead of Word. Truth is, I hate it. But don't tell him that. I'm trying my hardest through school and parents and computer to try to post new chappys up faster, so I'm sorry if I'm not doing a good job, but don't blame it on me. BRITTANY DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean, Disneyland does. But if you take any of my characters I will rip your throat out and toss it to my dog. Honest.  
  
"Ah! This is more like it." Jack stretched as they walked down the pier into the more rough part of Tortouga. Tess looked back as Ryan; he looked as if he had no care in the world, and was very interested in the ladies around them. She grinned. Just like a pirate would act.  
"Oy, Tess! Wot happened to those long locks o' yours?" Spinning around, Tess found herself face-to-face with a young man, about 19 years old. He had long, greasy strands of raven black hair, and his skin was golden tawny. His eyes were a strange gray-blue, contrasting greatly against his Spanish features. He was lean and wiry, and wore ragged clothes. Grinning, she leapt onto him, and they tumbled to the ground in a playful tussle  
"Alex! You rogue! How've you been gettin' along these days?" Alex grinned, white teeth flashing. When he had seen the Black Pearl coming into harbor, he had known he would see Tess. But who was that new pirate, the one with blonde hair and bright green eyes? At first he had felt a twinge of jealousy, but that had soon faded. A few rolls later, Tess got up and wiped some mud off her face. Her grin was wider than Ryan had seen in the past weeks, and her brown eyes sparkled like he had never seen. 'She really likes it here,' he suddenly realized. 'And whoever that pirate is, they seem to be pretty close.' Two more boys ran over, yelling. Both had black hair and black eyes; they were perfectly identical except for one who wore a big gold earring and the other wore a silver one.  
"Hey, Boss, where've ye been when we need ye, eh? A new shipload came in last week, an' all the other rats got it before us because o' our bad sneak," the one with gold said.  
The twin with silver punched him. "Aw, Ben, it t'was all yer fault, not mine!"  
Tess threw mud at them. "Lenny, Benny, is that how you say hello to yer old mate?" The rest of the crew started to walk off, and getting up quickly Tess grabbed Ryan's wrist with a muddy hand and pulled him over. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she grinned roguishly. "Hey, lemme introduce you to me new mate. Ryan, this' Benny and Lenny, sneak twins extraordinaire." The twins saluted, mud dripping down Lenny's face. Ryan had learned before that sneaks were pirate spies on Tortouga, helping gangs to steal food and treasure from other ships. "And that mangy scab right there is Alex. They were me gang back here in Tortouga."  
"Wot 'cho talkin' 'bout, Boss? We're still yer gang," the twins chorused. She grinned.  
"Right, boyos. Now, let's get a drink. I'm dyin' o' thirst here!"  
  
Down at Tess' favorite pub, Alex talked to Ryan. "So, ye've just joined Sparrow's crew, have ye?" he asked, acting a little too casual. Ryan, having been a spy for the British before, shrugged.  
"Yeah. They picked me up from the Americas." Alex raised his eyebrows. "Ye've been to the New World, have ye?"  
Ryan shrugged again, taking a long swig of his rum. "Ah, here, there, I've been everywhere and been everything. You name it, I done it." In fact, he wasn't lying.  
"Lawyer?"  
"Yep."  
"Doctor?"  
"Yessir."  
"Captain?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Farmer? Bartender? Executioner?"  
"Yeah, yeah, and yeah, but instead of killing the guy I let him go."  
"Soldier?" The twins leaned in; Tess' heart stopped.  
"And right again. But they get lousy food." He finished his rum and looked around, half-lidded green eyes gazing lazily at them. "I like being a pirate best, though." Alex sat back and grinned savagely.  
"I bet you do." Alex grinned savagely. Tess grinned also and was about to say something when a big, burly man smelling of stale whiskey swaggered over to her.  
"Hey, darlin' mind havin' a drink wid me?" He put his arm around her neck.  
Frowning, Tess crossed her arms around her waist. "I don't think so, fattie. Go away." The man only let out a chuckle and pulled her up. Ryan was about to get up when Benny put his hand on his arm.  
"See how Tess earned her reputation as the toughest lady pirate in this here city," he whispered.  
Tess growled. "I'm warning you..." The man pulled her more towards the bar. She shrugged. "Fair enough." Straightening her arms, she flipped the daggers that were hidden in her vest so that the points were facing behind her, and thrust them into his sides. Howling, the man let go of her, a trickle of blood running down his shirt on both sides, and tried to punch her. She smiled savagely, ducked, and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Goodnight." Pulling her arms back then bringing it forward with full force, she punched him straight in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch of broken bones. The man wobbled a bit, and then collapsed onto a nearby table. She brushed off her clothes, turned, and sat down again. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
"That was pretty good, Tess," Ryan remarked as the crew boarded the Black Pearl for the night. The truth was, he thought that was amazing. He had never seen a girl fight so well.  
She shrugged and grinned, face tilted jauntily. "What can I say? I'm a natural-born fighter. Comes with the family. Father, mother, uncle, grandfather, other uncle, cousins, second cousin, half cousin; I'm the only other woman fighter in the family other than my mother." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and over the rail onto the ship.  
"Do you talk to any of your other relatives?" He asked, curious. "You seem to know about them."  
Tess scowled. "My other uncle, Keith, captain of Laughin' May; he's not like Uncle Jack. He was my mother's brother, and only wants the family treasure that my father told me about. His sons were about twenty when I was born; all of 'em are dead by now, I suppose. But one 'em was Troy, an' he had a son before he rotted away. His mum, of course, named him after his dad, and now my second cousin Troy just can't seem to leave me alone." She frowned. "He's one of the only pirates that can fight me hand-to-hand and not wipe out after the first five minutes. Kyle, me half cousin; he's pretty swell, although he's more of a cook, ye don't want to swipe any food from him." She grinned. "He's m'favorite outa my family other than Uncle Jack. Works on the Storm Killer." She looks out at the sea and smiles gently, the wet breeze cooling her face. "I love the sea. Don't know what I'd do without it." Ryan's face showed no emotion, but his emerald orbs showed understanding as he stood there silently. Tess looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "Night, soldier boy." Standing straight, she walked over to the hatch, opened the door, and disappeared. After watching her go, he smiled to himself, the walked over to the mast. Grabbing the ropes, he climbed into the crow's nest. Hauling over some canvas, he lay curled in the nest, staring at the stars. Finally, the stars twinkling above him and the ship rocking beneath him, he fell asleep.  
  
AN: Wonderful? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! Reviewsreviewsreviews! 


	5. The Laughing May

Author's Note: Okay, like I said in the last chapter, I'm trying the best I can to finish chapters soon. Plz be patient with me! BRITTNEY!!!!! I CAN SPELL YOUR NAME RIGHT, I SWEAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will, Elizabeth, or any of the crew, but I do own the twins, Alex, Tess, and Ryan, and if you take my characters I will slit your throats.  
  
Ryan sat in the crow's nest at late dawn, admiring the gold-and-amber necklace he had stolen. The crew of the Black Pearl had stayed in harbor for a week now, and the ex-soldier treasured the necklace as his first looting. He looked down the harbor, keeping a sharp eye out for any new ships. Since he slept in the crow's nest every night, he was the one who saw the more sneaky ships, the ones that crept in at dawn and hoped to be unnoticed. A ship came into view on the horizon, and he grinned and took out his silver spyglass Mr. Cotton had given him. The ship's flag was the same as every ship in the harbour, with the Jolly Roger high on its mast. But below that one was another flag, with a bloody music note on it. He shrugged, closed the spyglass, and climbed down the mast. "Hey Tess," he shook her from her sleep on some canvas. "There's a new ship, but this one looks funny. It's got a weird music note on the flag."  
Tess woke up, looked curiously at him, and she took his spyglass and looked out at the far-away ship. Her lazy grin quickly changed into a scowl, and her eyes darkened. "The Laughin' May. No other ship would have that on a flag. UNCLE!" She hollered loudly down the hatch. "You better get up here, we got trouble!"  
Captain Jack Sparrow stumbled up, rubbing his eyes. "What're ye talkin' about, love? There ain't not trouble-"  
"The Laughin' May's coming, Uncle," she said sharply, and immediately Jack woke up.  
"What? Keith weren't supposed to dock for another year!"  
"I thought he was takin' some route along the Indies," commented Annie Marie, walking over from her make-shift bed at the stern.  
Tess's uncle made a face. "So did I, but apparently not. Tess, wake up the crew. Annie Marie, you better get somethin' up here to keep them awake. Soldier boy," he said, using the crew's nickname for Ryan, "You get back up there an' tell us when they're in harbor. I don't want me brother sneakin' up on us while we prepare."  
"Prepare for what?" asked Ryan, curious.  
Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl looked at him with a lazy grin, brown eyes half-lidded. "Why, prepare for meetin', lad. Because me brother-in-law don't got a reputation as a tough pirate for nothin'."  
  
Two hours later the crew of the Black Pearl was on the dock, waiting for the crew of the Laughing May to anchor and come onto the dock. Little over a minute passed before a young man walked down the plank. The man grinned at Tess. "Why, Tess, it's been so long, hasn't it? No, wait, I saw you at Hart's party, but I doubt you saw me." He eyed Ryan, and his grin widened. "Why, if it isn't Ryan Carmichael, from the British army." Ryan studied the man, a bit nervous at how he knew who he was. The man had black hair and his eyes were a stormy gray, and his nose was strong and straight. He wore a bright red vest with a clean white shirt and black pants; big golden hoops decorated his ears, while a red sash went around his waist.  
Ryan was shocked as he realized who the man was, and he growled, "Why, if it isn't Terry Halfway. But that's not your real name, is it?"  
"He's my second cousin, Troy Robinson." Tess stood straighter, eyes glinting dangerously. "Hello, Troy. I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you again."  
Troy mock frowned, and he clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, cousin! No need to be rude, is there?"  
Jack spread out his arms and wobbled a bit. "What, no welcome for me? I'm the captain, and you addressed my crew first? Quite a womanizer you're becoming."  
The young man's face turned from warm and welcoming to mean and cold. "Forgive me, Sparrow. I meant to harm," he said in a voice that said he wasn't sorry and he wouldn't care if he caused any harm. "Grandpa should be coming down soon."  
"And here I am." An older man walked down the plank. His black hair had a few long gray hairs in it, but it was still a deep jet color. His eyes were like Tess's; a brown so dark they could be black and, for some reason, almost hypnotizing. He wore a large, dark brown coat, red sash, brown trousers, cream shirt, and a tattered brown hat. He swept it off and bowed, smiling charmingly at his niece with a smile much like her own. "Tess! How good to see you again!" He turned to Jack and his eyes hardened, only lighting up slightly. "Hello, Jack. Haven't gotten into any more trouble, have you? Heard from my boy that you got yourself in jail because of the treasure, and now you've taken a soldier on as part of your crew? What is going on in your head, Sparrow?"  
Jack took on his old diplomatic style, the same he had used when faced by his ex-crew and Barbosa. He lifted his hand and pointed at Captain Keith Robinson of the Laughing May, a lazy grin once more on his face. "Well you wouldn't know, now would you?"  
Keith forced a smile. "No, no I wouldn't. Tess, luv, I was thinkin' maybe you 'n me could go talk sometime; y'know, uncle-to-niece?"  
Tess sighed. "For the last time, Uncle Keith, I ain't telling you the spot of the treasure! It was Great Gram's secret, then Gram's secret, then Ma's, and now mine! I'm not telling, so stop asking. Savvy?"  
His face went cold. "It'll never be savvy, Niece. Your Grandpa promised me the treasure, and I'm gonna get it. The women of this family can't keep the secret forever! And it was stupidity that instead of marrying an orphan so our family would get all the treasure, me sister went an' married a man wit' still-livin' family!"  
Tess sighed. "Uncle, no one's getting' the secret, not even if me life was threatened, so you best go."  
Keith's face began to turn red, and Troy stepped over, smiling. "Just because we want the secret don't mean that we won't stay for a little fun, eh Grandpa?" Keith pushed his grandfather up the plank back to the ship. Turning, he winked broadly at his cousin. "I'll see you around, Tess. Look for me; I'd be glad to have dinner with you sometime." Tess snarled and lunged for her cousin, but Ryan grabbed her arm. She stopped and watched them get onto the ship, before they started to walk back to the Black Pearl.  
"That is why I hate Troy," she said to Ryan, eyes still dark and dangerous. "He wants to marry me, thinkin' that he'll get the treasure if he does. Huh, I'll die before I let that scum find it."  
"What is this treasure?" Ryan asked, curious. "Your family seems pretty intent on getting it." They walked away from the crew and down to the tavern. Tess sighed.  
"A long time ago, my family was rich, and livin' the life of the wealthy. Somethin' happened; I don't know what, Ma never told me, but me great grandma took the money an' hid it, so no one could take it. She never told me great grandpa, because she loved him greatly, an' she didn't want him to be tortured for information. They left the life of the respected citizens and, as they were still young an' me grandpa was a captain, became pirates. She passed down the secret location to her daughter, who was a skilled seawoman, who passed it down to her daughter, my mother, who passed it down to me."  
"What kind of a treasure is it?"  
Tess closed her eyes dreamily. "It's a treasure of silver platters and plates, tiaras, necklaces, bracelets and crowns of precious jewels like rubies, emeralds, perfect pearls, diamonds, and sapphires. There is a great red velvet cloak embroidered with gold thread, an' dresses of velvet, silk, taffeta, and chiffon in every imaginable color; tons of gold and silver coins, silk tapestries of leopards and wild animals in other countries weaved with bright, colorful threads; statues of birds with precious jems for their plumage and eyes." She opened her eyes, and sighed. "I've never seen it, but me ma told be what her Gram, my Great Gram, told her it was like, an' I'm not givin' me greedy family the treasure I've protected me entire life," she spoke heatedly. Ryan nodded and ran a hand through his long, sandy blonde locks as the innkeeper set down two tankards of drink.  
"I agree. They shouldn't get it." He raised his glass towards her, then took a long drink. Neither of them noticed that Alex had followed them from the dock to the tavern. His blue eyes hardened as he looked at Ryan, and soften as he turned his gaze to Tess. Turning, he slipped out of the inn unnoticed, with one thing on his mind- Ryan was a soldier, liar, and a scoundrel, and Alex had to get him away from Tess.  
  
AN: Looooooooooooong story!!!!! I'm so proud!!! ^_^ Reviews are accepted, as well as flames for not posting a lot of chapters. I'M TRYING, I SWEAR!!!!! I'll stop typing now and start on the next chapter. Tootles! (that is such a funny word, isn't it?) 


	6. A Soldier's Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean *sob*. I do, however, own Tess, Keith, the twins, Ryan, Alex, and Troy. You use them w/o my permission, you die. Painfully.  
  
AN: Okay, I start out on another chapter. Wahoo! I thank all my loyal readers for sticking w/ me while I labor over my dad never letting me use the computer*fumes*. But that's okay. Hopes ya like!!!  
  
Alex grabbed Tess' shoulder as she walked down the street. "Tess, we gotta talk."  
She looked at him with curious humor, eyes sparkling. She was just leaving after a re-exploration of Tortouga with Ryan, four days after the Laughing May had anchored, and she was in a great mood. "Sure. What is it, Alex?"  
He pulled her into an alley and stared at her. "It's about Ryan. Tess, you're getting' yerself into somethin' deep."  
"What're ye talkin' about?" she asked him, sitting down on a crate cross-legged.  
Alex scowled. "You know what I'm talkin' 'bout. Don't play games with me," he warned. "Everywhere you go, Ryan is there. On you ship, in the tavern, walking around the city, when the gang's out lootin'; it's getting out of hand."  
Tess laughed. She twined the end of one braid around her index finger and pointed at him, in a manner much like her Uncle's. "Alex, you're mad."  
"He wants something, Tess," the Spaniard said urgently. "And he's a soldier. Why would a soldier stick around pirates for so long if he didn't want something?"  
She stopped twirling her finger and smiled an irritatingly innocent smile. "Congratulations, Alex. When did you find out?"  
He smirked. "I have a source. Anyway, if you know he's a soldier, then why would you even hang around him?"  
"He's different than how he was before."  
"Really? How do you know that, Tess? Bandits killed his family, Tess; bandits later hung for being pirates. What's to stop him from keep on wanting revenge for his parents and siblings? He wants something, Tess. Something that only you have, that's valuable. Something that he knows will rip you to pieces, tear you apart. Something that'll hurt, bad."  
"What's to say you're not lyin'?" Tess said calmly. She may have looked cool and calm, but inside she was fuming. "You're just jealous of him." She looked up at him, eyes flashing. "He would never do anything like that."  
Alex stepped closer, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her close, shaking her once, but hard. "He wouldn't?" he hissed. "And why wouldn't he?" Her mind raced as she thought back to the looks he had given her at the ball; the way he had acted in the dungeon; his first time in the ship; the way he seemed to listen always, no matter what. Lifting up her face so her lips were almost touching his right ear, she swiftly unsheathed one of her daggers and pressed the sharp tip of the lethal steel against his side.  
"Listen up, Alex." She whispered, voice deadly, pushing her dagger against his skin threateningly. "I didn't earn my reputation as the toughest lady pirate in Tortouga easily. Ryan would never do that, ever! And he knows I would flog him from stern to bow if he did such a thing. You're just jealous of him, because I'm spending so much time with him. So back off, bucko!" Her temper flared like it usually never did. She dug her dagger in, cutting deep into his side. Hissing, Alex let go of her, pushing her away from him, and pressed his hand against the cut, sea-blue eyes emotionless. For some reason, her heart totally was turned against the thought of Ryan backstabbing her. Her soldier boy, the one she had saved from being thrown overboard, whom she had turned from a British soldier to a true-blooded pirate, turning on her? It was, to her, unimaginable. Sheathing her dagger, she smiled with no emotion at Alex, turned, and walked down the street, clearing her mind. No emotion. The best fighters fight without emotion. As she left, Alex spoke a last remark softly.  
"He's a British spy, Tess. He's trained to fake emotions, play different roles. This is probably just another one of his roles to him. You told me that Hart knows about the treasure, and you met Ryan at Hart's castle. What's to say he isn't a spy for Hart?"  
Tess froze. Her eyes went blank. For a moment, her mind strayed from its straight path of thinking. A spy? No way. She smiled grimly. She had seen Ryan fight before, and play poker. His emotions played in his eyes; his eyes were the windows to his soul. There's no way.she continued down the alley, looked down the street, then continued to swagger leisurely, a lone figure in the busy twilight of the pirate city.  
  
"What's on your mind, luv?" asked Jack, masking the worry he felt. All dinner she had just stared into space, obviously deep in thought. That wasn't like her. She looked up at him, and grinned.  
"Nothin', Uncle. Nothin' at all." She was silent, and then spoke up again. "Hey, Uncle, how well trained are British spies?"  
Jack chortled, his arm around his newest conquest, Matilda. "Pretty well, darlin'. I've seen some that could be the dirtiest, most foul- mouthed, hard-hearted beggar in the streets of London during the day, and a push-over, rich, soft-minded gentleman at night. Only the best are spies." He peered at her drunkenly. "Why do ye want t' know?"  
"Oh, no reason," she said airily, waving her hand. "No reason at all." She grabbed her tankard, dumped the rum down her throat, saluted a farewell to Jack, shoved her hands in her pockets, and walked towards the Black Pearl. Ryan had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Back on the ship, Ryan leaned on the sides of the crow's nest, sighing, thinking about what he had seen last night.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Ryan was strolling down the street, watching, amused, at the on goings of the night life in Tortouga, when he heard a catch of conversation down an alley. "You say you know everything about this Ryan, right?" said a young masculine voice, with a hint of Spanish accent. Stopping dead in his tracks, he ducked down behind a crate.  
"Yep, 'course Pete knows, Pete knows everything," said an old, crackly voice.  
"Then tell me," the young man said irritably. "Don't ye fear, there's a hefty reward involved." The ex-soldier stiffened. Who would pay to get information about him?  
"'E wuz born in a sea-side village in England, t' a Mister and Missus Carmichael. They wuz shippers t' the Isles, France, an' Spain. Pretty rich, they wuz. Should've moved to Liverpool or London, but they wuz 'fraid of the Plague. When 'e wuz ten ole One-Eye Tim- you remember ole One-Eye, don't ye? - Well, One-Eye an' his crew went an' got themselves land-bound for runnin' their ship int' the rocks, and decided to go thievin' for awhile. Young Alex's parents were two o' the hun'red people they murdered that year, an' all the boy wuz left with wuz scars an' the clothes on 'is back. Sure, ole One-Eye wuz caught an' hung later an' half o' 'is crew with 'em, but the other 'alf wuz still out there. As soon as 'e wuz old enough, 'e joined the British army as a spy. One hell o' a spy, that lad wuz. The best in the business. 'E did all sorts o' work afore they put 'im in ole Hart's castle." The man's voice lowered. "But just awhile ago, when ole Cap'n Sparrow 'n 'is crew escaped, an' 'e disappeared, there wuz suspicions on whether or not 'e wuz in our league. Huh, some said that because 'is parents were killed by pirates 'e wouldn't, never! But there're still searches for 'im, in case 'e knows somethin' 'bout the missin' pirates."  
"They didn't once stop to think of his safety, or if he's alright? inquired the young man, voice dripping with amusement.  
"Nope. Wot makes ye think that they'd care a drip for the lad? 'E's no one important. Iffen he went 'n died, right there in the middle of that fancy castle, no one would've cared about the twit." Ryan's jaw clenched, and his fists tightened, but he knew what the man had said was true.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
His fists tightened again, as he thought of the conversation he had heard, but he knew the old man was right. No one cared about his life- no one would miss him if he was gone. He looked over the sapphire and emerald ocean and sighed. Not even Tess would care, if she knew the truth.  
  
AN: I tried my hardest to finish this one nice and quick, but I didn't make good time. Hope you liked it! In the chappies to come, Tess and Ryan get in an argument, Jack looses his cool, and Alex goes bad. Hope you had a great New Year and Christmas, everyone!!! 


End file.
